


fenro drabbles

by parkyparks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: Bunch of lil drabbles I didn't want to post as individual fics.Every chapter stands alone!
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> So this is after a fight were Fenton doesn't get majorly hurt but has to stay at the lab & gyro takes care of them. They are also a lot closer then they are in canon & they have nicknames for each other because I'm baby and I want them to
> 
> Also they are ✨boyfriends✨

"Gyr-"  
"I'm right here fen, save your strength."  
"Mm not that hurt"  
"I know, but you'll thank me later"  
Fenton hummed and rolled his eyes.  
"Are you doing alright?"  
"My neck hurts a little from laying on it weird"  
Gyro nodded. "Okay, I have something for that"  
"Thanks gee"  
"Yeah, yeah"  
He left the room & Fenton wrapped the blanket on top of him tighter. He'd ask gyro for another one when he got back. He rolled over and watched fish swim by the lab windows.  
"Fen, I'm back" Gyro said softly.  
"Hey" Fenton murmured back.  
Gyro handed him a stuffed animal. It was warm and looked like a frog.  
"What is this?"  
"It's one of those stuffed animals you microwave. It's like a heat pack basically."  
Fenton nodded and pressed the frog to his aching neck.  
"Thanks gee"  
"Yeah, it's no problem. Do you need anything else?"  
"Will you get me another blanket?"  
"Yeah."  
So Gyro went and got a blanket. When he returned, he spread it over Fenton.  
"All set now?"  
Fenton's hand comes out from under the blanket and reaches for gyro.  
"Will you lay with me?"  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
Gyro lay on top of the blankets next to Fenton, who rested his head against his shoulder.  
"Why'd you have a frog stuffed animal anyway?"  
"It was for Boyd, but he can't really use it so I just put it in the supply closet."  
"Ah. It's cute. I like it"  
"It's better than a plain bag of rice or whatever I suppose."  
"Mmm" Fenton yawned and pulled gyro's arm around him. "Love you Gee"  
"I love you too Fenton"


	2. back rubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ✨projecting✨

Fenton sighed. He was so frustrated he felt like he was going to cry. He set his pencil down and headed for the door, figuring a walk would clear his head. He must've put his pencil down too hard though, because he had gotten his co-workers attention.   
"Fen?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Are you- where are you going?"   
"For a walk. I need to clear my head"   
"Ah, okay. I'll see you when you come back then."   
"See you."   
We went outside and made his way onto the thin strip of beach around the money bin. He stated at the water for awhile, then continued walking. After fifteen minutes or so, he headed back inside. He had work to do after all.   
Gyro looked up when Fenton came back into the lab. He didn't look any less frustrated.   
"Fenton, can you come here?"   
"Yeah, what's wrong Doctor Gearloose?"   
"I was going to ask you just that, is something up Fenton?"   
"No, no no. I'm all set."   
Gyro reached over and took Fenton's hands. For some reason, this little gesture made Fenton's eyes well up, and he quickly pulled Gyro into a hug.   
"Oh! Fen..."  
Gyro hugged Fenton back and slowly rubbed his back.   
"What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?"  
"Mmm just really frustrated with my work right now, nothing is coming out the way I want it too and-"   
Gyro squeezed him tighter.  
"Would it help if I came and took a look?"  
Fenton sniffled. "Y-yeah, I think so"   
"Okay, let's go figure this thing out


	3. Gyro is an Owl City stan and you cannot change my mind

They're on a train, rumbling through the dark on their way home from a visit to another company Scrooge was thinking of collaborating with. Things had, of course, gone horribly as usual but ended well.   
Gyro had taken the window seat. For the first hour of the ride he had listened to a podcast in his phone, but then it died, meaning he was stuck talking to Fenton. Lucky for him, the duck was tired so his rambles only lasted so long.   
"Thanks f' sittin' with me Dr. Gearloose"   
"Yes, well, You're the most how tolerable."  
Fenton giggled. "I like being around you too"   
Gyro looked out the window to hide his blush. "I never said that"   
"You implied it, besides it doesn't mean it's not true."   
"I did no such thing." Gyro snapped.   
Fenton sighed. He had spent the whole trip trying to figure out if his thing for Gyro wasn't one-sided. Things were not going well.   
Fenton yawned and stretched and fished around in his bag for his earbuds. After finding them, he offered one side to Gyro.   
"Oh, uh, thank you"   
Fenton was a little surprised he took it, but didn't comment. Instead he rooted through his playlists for something he thought Gyro might like.   
Eventually he gave up and just put on Owl City, then leaned back and closed his eyes. If he had stayed awake, he might've noticed Gyro mouthing along with the words.   
Gyro actually didn't notice Fenton had fallen asleep until he felt Fenton's head come to rest on his upper arm.   
"Fenton?" He whispered. No reply. Gyro sure as hell didn't want to wake him up, so he ignored it, and let Fenton continue to sleep.   
When Fenton's phone died and the music stopped, gyro fell asleep too.   
They pulled into the station in Duckburg just before two. Fenton and Gyro were jolted awake when the power came on.   
They quickly gathered their things and clambered off the train.   
Fenton rubbed his eyes.   
"Gosh, that was such a long ride"  
Gyro hummed in agreement. "I appreciated your company"  
Fenton nodded. "Yeah. You too"   
They wandered out the the parking lot where Fenton was meeting his M'ma.   
They stood under a streetlight while Fenton looked for the right car. When he saw it he quickly wrapped his arms around gyro, giving him a quick hug before running off.   
Gyro turned red for seeming the millionth time that trip. Sighing, he turned back toward the building to find Scrooge so he could go home.


	4. beating heart baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where your heartbeat spells out your soulmate's name! However, if you don't have a soulmate, or if they don't know their real name, you'll just have a regular heartbeat. Ft. Trans gyro

Gyro doesn't know when the conversation turned to soulmates, but gyro did know he didn't like it.   
"Manny! I'm sure that's not true. Gyro, you have a soulmate, right?"   
Gyro shrugged. "I doubt it. I haven't checked."   
"You what!" Fenton exclaimed. "Why"   
"I don't know, I just don't like it"   
"Gyro-"   
"Can we not talk about this anymore, and you should be working"   
"Yeah, yeah of course not, sorry"   
Manny stomped something, gyro had tuned out at this point.  
"M-my soulmate? Well, you see, uh" Fenton rubbed at the back of his neck. "I don't have one."   
"You what?" Gyro exclaimed.   
"Yeah, it was just a regular heartbeat when I was a kid. I stopped checking when I was eighteen, they should've known their name by then"   
"Well I-" gyro stopped. Finishing that sentence with 'didn't know my name until I was nineteen' would raise some questions.  
"Hm?" Fenton turned to him.   
"Well I find that surprising, I suppose. Someone as nice as you after all, not having a soulmate. Doesn't give me much hope."  
Fenton flushed at gyro's comment. "W-well. You'll never know if you don't check"   
"I could say the same to you."  
"Fair enough"   
And the conversation died off. 

-

"Fenton? Fenton please, Fen"   
Gyro was desperately detaching the gizmosuit from Fenton's body. If he were fine he would've responded by now.   
"Fenton?"   
The headpiece came off, revealing Fenton's face. He was out cold. Gyro couldn't tell if he was alive or not.   
He detached even more of the suit so he could try to find a pulse.   
Pressing two fingers just under Fenton's jaw, he tried to slow his racing heart to find Fenton's.   
And he did.   
Thank fuck.   
But it wasn't a normal heartbeat like Fenton had said it was so many months before.   
Long, long, short.   
Long, short, long, long.  
Short, long, short.  
Long, long, long.  
Gyro kept his fingers there to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He couldn't be.   
Finally launchpad found him and Fenton and could drive them to the hospital. The fight was over, but things were just beginning. 

-

Fenton stayed knocked out for a little over a day, and gyro stayed in the waiting room the whole time. He had tried to convince the nurses to let him see Fenton, but they refused until he was awake.   
Gyro was asleep when Fenton woke up. One of the nurses let him, as well as Fenton's mother, Scrooge and several others who were waiting, know that the duck was awake.   
Gyro let everyone go ahead of him. How was he gonna tell Fenton they were soulmates without freaking him out? Gyro couldn't think of anything before he was ushered into the room.   
"Hey." He said, awkwardly standing in the doorway.  
"Gee" Fenton said with a bright smile. "It's good to see you"   
"Heh, yeah. You had me worried there for a bit." He took the chair next to Fenton's bed.  
"Sorry. I'm okay though! Just a little blunt force trauma to the head." Fenton laughed.   
Gyro laughed too, and Fenton's heart monitor sped up.   
"Have you, uh, noticed that?"   
"What, the heart monitor? Uh yeah, it's attached to me."   
"Oh. Yeah" gyro mumbled. "Of course. Ih, I've actually got to go, do, stuff"   
"Oh! Oh. Thanks for visiting me, Gee."   
"Yeah, Fenton. No problem."   
Gyro scurried out of the room, leaving Fenton with an empty feeling in his chest.   
Gyro obviously didn't actually have something to do. Maybe Fenton had said something wrong?  
He lie in his hospital bed for a few minutes, thinking, until his answer hit him like another blunt force trauma.   
Long, long, short.   
Long, short, long, long.  
Short, long, short.  
Long, long, long  
G  
Y  
R  
O  
His heartbeat had changed. And gyro knew! And now he was gone.   
Fenton sat up and started pulling the heart monitor off. Of course this alerted the nurses but after a call to Scrooge and a brief explanation, they let him go.   
Fenton ran to the first place he thought of where Gyro could be.   
The lab.   
He of course, found him. He was in one of the back closets, gathering supplies.   
"Gyro."  
Gyro let out an undignified squawk and turned around.   
"Why are you here! You're still supposed to be in the hospital, I was supposed to have time-"   
Fenton stepped closer to him, and gently reached up to find Gyro's pulse.   
Short, short, long, short.  
Short.   
Long, short.  
Long.   
Long, long, long.   
Long, short.   
Fenton smiled at him.   
"You could've just told me"   
"You're not, unhappy I'm your soulmate?"   
"I could never be unhappy with you"  
"B-but I'm kind of an asshole" gyro points out.   
"Sometimes. But you only want to see me succeed. Besides, you're my asshole now."   
"That's sweet but simultaneously the worst sentence I've ever heard"   
Fenton laughed, and gyro laughed too. Fenton pulled gyro into an embrace.   
"I think we have some things to talk about."   
"Yes, I think we do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite thing I've written so far :3 pls leave a comment or kudos! It's really motivational:p


End file.
